


Forever Rangers

by bittenfeld



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: just a quick little one-page plot-bunny, not fleshed out:  a cross-over between the Lightspeed Rescue team, and Tommy and Jason post-Dino Thunder  (see my previous PRDT fic, "Roughing It" for Jason coming back into Tommy's life.)Tommy and Jason no longer have their Ranger powers.  They are visiting Mariner Bay; however, they are unaware of the Lightspeed team.  Suddenly they are attacked by Diabolico, who intends to kidnap them and take them to Queen Bansheera.(nothing explicit yet, but Carter & Ryan, and Tommy & Jason, are lovers.)





	

Mariner Bay, Jason and Tommy are travelling through.  There’s some kind of disaster, a gas main downtown breaks and blows up.  There's fire and rubble and injured people everywhere.  Fire trucks and ambulances, helicopters (Joel).  Hoses and cranes are spraying water (Chad).  A man in fire-gear (Carter) is directing rescue workers.  As Jason and Tommy are right there, they help out, lifting rubble to get to trapped and hurt people.  Unfortunately, some people they just can’t save.

A little girl is about to fall into a flaming pit.  Tommy and Jason dive to grab her, and barely make it, then some rubble gives way, and nearly falls on top of them, Jason is grasping the little girl to himself, taking the brunt of the impact.  A female rescue worker (Kelsey) appears, helps Tommy get Jason loose, then takes the little girl.  Her frantic parents are there, and the little girl runs to them.

Jason’s leg is hurt, and Tommy’s arm is burned.  The rescue woman calls for a medi-kit, and another woman comes over from a nearby ambulance (Dana), but they assure her they’re all right, save the bandages for the real injured.  They want to help some more, but the woman assures them they’ve done enough, and they should clear out with the rest of the civilians – she doesn’t want them to become casualties.

Later they’re thinking back, feeling bad that they just didn’t have the strength or ability to save some who died - if only they still had their Ranger powers they could have done a better job.  If only, if only… But Jason just says, it’s always going to be like that, once they’ve known what the power is, they’ll always miss it.  Tommy has to admit that’s true.

Later there’s a demon attack on Jason and Tommy – although they have no idea who these beings are.  But they recognize the kind of enemies that Rangers would fight – again, too bad they don’t have their powers any more.  A big gold demon (Diabolico) with a group of demon imps. They fight as best they can – after all, they’re still martial arts experts even without Ranger powers.  But they’re getting the worst of it, Tommy’s burned arm is wrenched, as Diabolico jerks Tommy up close and sneers, are they more of Captain Mitchell’s little puppets?  If so, they’re pretty pitiful.  They have no idea what he’s talking about.

The demon says, “Don’t act like more of the idiots than you already are – I can smell Ranger stench a hundred miles away.” They’re both a little surprised, since neither has had their Ranger powers for years. However, Tommy manages to retort, “No need to throw insults just because I didn’t bathe this morning.  Besides, man, that’s nothing compared to you.  Who are you – another of Rita and Zedd’s go-fers?  a clone of Goldar?”  Now it's Diabolico who says he doesn’t know what _they_ are talking about.

They’re both beaten pretty badly, kicked in the gut, thrown across the gritty asphalt.  The demon says that the Queen wants them, and has sent him to retrieve them.  “What queen?” they retort.  The imps grab them.

Then, lo and behold, a Ranger team drives up in their rescue jeep, and kicks demon ass.  Tommy and Jason are startled, but they recognize kindred spirits when they see them.  But before the team can completely subdue the demons, Diabolico takes the remaining imps and disappears with the threat that they’ll be back soon.

Tommy and Jason say that the demon seemed to recognize them, even though they didn’t know him, and about some Queen wanting them.  The Red Ranger realizes there’s more going on than just a random attack on some random civilians, and announces they should take Tommy and Jason back to the Aquabase.

At the base, the Rangers, still in costume, remove their helmets, and Tommy and Jason in surprise recognize them as some of the rescue staff at the earlier emergency:  Carter fireman, Joel helicopter pilot, Dana ambulance nurse, Chad and Kelsey.  The Rangers introduce themselves. Tommy and Jason are surprised that they so casually expose their identities, as that was one of the great no-noes for the earlier Rangers.  But that isn’t forbidden for the Lightspeed Rangers.  As a matter of fact, the whole city knows who they are.  Finally Tommy and Jason admit who they are, and the Lightspeed Rangers are in awe that Tommy and Jason were part of the original Ranger team.

Jason mentions that the "big gold dude" somehow recognized Tommy and him as Rangers.  Although he's curious why would that be, since they’re not Rangers anymore.  But Captain Mitchell considers that once someone has possessed the Ranger power, there’s probably always a trace left in the personal aura.

They talk eagerly – the new team wanting to know all about the old team, and the old team eager to hear about Lightspeed, until finally Miss Fairweather kicks the Lightspeed team out of sickbay, insisting that Tommy and Jason need to rest, and there will be plenty of time to exchange war-stories later.  But then Captain Mitchell comments maybe there won’t be much time if the demons are active again.  Tommy and Jason ask what’s going on, and the others explain to them about Diabolico and Queen Bansheera and the rest. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _to be continued someday_ …


End file.
